


The Creator and the Created

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alien Franchise - Freeform, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Experimentation, Exploration, Gen, Inspired by Ridley Scott's Alien and the other movies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place further into the future, Temporary Madness, The Androids are something else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: In the year 2122, Gavin watched his half-brother leave for an eight year venture into unknown space. Eleven years later and Gavin's all but decided his brother is dead until Hank Anderson turns up with a recorder in hand.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> So this is heavily inspired by the Alien franchise, a combination of the original movies, the new ones, even Alien Isolation along with some of my own ideas so don't think it'll be a direct copy of any one of the films and I'll definitely try to throw some surprises in there.
> 
> For those who have read my other fics, you probably know how much I love the idea of Gavin and Elijah as brothers and though I'm letting that one series go, I did want to experiment with the relationship in another setting. Also, Reed900 and perhaps even Comski (cause I've been messing with that in my head) may appear in this but I'm not putting it in the tags just yet because the main factor will be mostly platonic relationships and hey, they're running from alien shit half the time. Not much time to get jiggy lol.
> 
> Also, planning for 18 chapters with this give or take. I'm finishing up the Brothers story and also have school so there won't be really quick updates probably but I'll try to keep the chapters coming.
> 
> Massive thank you for anyone who decides to read this. It's pretty self indulgent but what fanfic isn't? I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

>>> _Date/March 2 nd, 2122_

>>> _Time/10:26_

Gavin jolted from the couch he’d been sulking in. He’d planned on doing that all day. He’d gotten up in a foul mood, made coffee angrily, sat down to watch TV, and then settled on sulking. But with less than an hour away before the _USS Scoprire’s_ departure, the anger of the situation mostly disappeared. Now Gavin knew that despite how he was still upset, if he didn’t say one last goodbye he’d regret it.

He grabbed everything haphazardly, running out the door and too his buildings landing pads. He totally shouldn’t have put his sirens on but if he didn’t make it in time because some bastard was driving too slow…

His car zipped through the city and then out of it, heading directly towards the off-world arrival and departure station. Close to eight years. That was the time frame Gavin had been given. He’d been told he should be happy, that it was the most technologically advanced ship, that it would make the distance in around three years rather than the originally predicted seven. Three years there, two years in the solar system to confirm whether or not it was worth the trip, and then three years back either in failure or in success as a new team that would have been picked within that time would be sent out during their return.

_We could discover where we came from! This could change how we view humanity!_

Gavin didn’t care about that shit. They’d both be thirty-two by the time Elijah came back, and that was assuming they weren’t successful in finding something and Elijah chose to stay with the temporary colony they’d probably set up.

The moment Elijah had left during their childhood, fucking fourteen and off to the best universities across the world and even in other systems, Gavin had hated him. His success, practically running away from the only descent family he’d ever known even if he was only his half-brother, it had been unforgiveable. The few times Gavin had spoken to him over the years, it had all been shouting one way or another. Just someone mentioning Elijah or his company’s name had pissed Gavin off.

With only about three actual visits between them and maybe six heated phone calls in about nine years, there’d been a lot of lost time. But then Gavin had been the better man. He’d reached out, which had ultimately been a good thing considering the low point Elijah had been at. He’d lost a good portion of control of his company when it had gone public a few years ago, and now this merger with _The Company_ had occurred. Publicly, talk of further improving tech for long distance space travel was what they had sold people. However, Gavin found out it was more about how Elijah’s board members had wanted to find another way to push him out, not liking his business model, and _The Company_ had simply wanted more control and resources to add to its ever expanding conglomeration.

Gavin had thought Elijah finally understood. The only thing he could really trust, the only thing he really had, was Gavin. There sure as hell weren’t any friends and he’d finally learned that being a genius still couldn’t give you control of everything. Gavin had hoped they could move on, heal, but then Elijah had gone and done this stupid shit.

 _The Company_ claimed they’d been in the process of doing this deep space mission, and they probably had. Shit like that took a long time to plan out, but the invitation extended to Elijah had been an empty one on their end. Some shadow deal had probably been made with Elijah’s company. The shareholders would probably give _The Company_ some tech for another business venture exclusively or something like that as long as _The Company_ pushed Elijah away long enough that he couldn’t do anything about the changes they wanted to make in his company.

Gavin had told Elijah as much and to be fair, he had admitted he’d suspected the exact same thing. But he’d given up on his company and without him at the creative center, he was sure it would slowly rot from the inside. He was fine with that and, according to all the classified information that he’d seen that Gavin wasn’t privy too, the long trip was worth it. The evidence was undeniable. There was something out there, some creature or even society that had come to Earth hundreds of thousands of years ago. It could change everything!

But Gavin hadn’t cared about that. So despite the three good months they’d had together, Gavin quickly dropped his brother from his life again. It was a power move, one that Gavin had hoped to win.

Elijah had abandoned so much that he’d once held in high regard. He’d have to realize that leaving for so long, that stopping this healing process of their relationship, it wouldn’t do anyone any good. Eight years! Nearly another lost decade between them! He had to realize Gavin was more important.

The call had never come though and Gavin realized his fantasized vision of Elijah crawling back, broken and sorry, wouldn’t happen. In truth, Gavin was being too much like their father in that thought process. He realized that now as he desperately flew and tried to reach the destination in time.

Elijah was who he was. The things that interested him, science and exploration, Gavin couldn’t expect him to drop what drove him just for Gavin. It was wrong despite how much Gavin wanted Elijah to stay.

And now…

If Elijah left before Gavin got there…

Before saying goodbye…

He arrived at the station, flashing his badge as he ran past people getting ready to board for other trips. Elijah had updated him on his departure about six weeks ago, even though Gavin had still ignored him at that time. He hoped the information was still right. He hoped-no fucking prayed that Elijah hadn’t already left.

Gavin grabbed a security officer. “The departure shuttle for the _USS Scoprire_ currently in orbit. Where is it? Now?” Gavin demanded, flashing his badge again. He certainly wasn’t above using his job’s perks for his own personal benefit, but this was perhaps the most important thing he’d ever used it for.

“Floor thirty-nine sir. Sublevel C-10. Is there something I should alert the station about?”

“No! I have everything under control!” Gavin yelled, running in the nearest direction of the elevator. The only good thing about _The Company_ was so much shit looked the same now. Gavin knew exactly how the station was planned out, even if he’d normally left the planet from a different one in a different city.

Gavin anxiously tapped his foot as the elevator zipped upwards and then sideways to Sublevel C. He was almost there…

He ran to the C-10 Section, finally spotting people talking as others were already boarding the shuttle with final bags and probably some personal effects. On the side of the craft, it said _Shuttle: USS Scoprire_. It was the right one. But it couldn’t hold the entire crew in one go. Where was Elijah? Had he left just a moment earlier? Had he really…

“Gavin—”

“Christ!” he yelled, spinning around at feeling the sudden hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you ever make any fucking noise?”

Elijah rolled his eyes. He looked ready to say something before he suddenly stopped himself, just closing the slightest bit off. Gavin should have known this was coming. Elijah may have left him behind the first time but Gavin had definitely done just that about a year ago.

“I…I just want to say…” Gavin had immediately looked down after confirming it was Elijah but as he focused back on him again, he could only fall on, “You cut your hair. Well part of it.” God, why was talking so hard?

“Oh, just wanted to try something new,” replied Elijah, instinctively touching the part of his scalp that was now shaved.

“And the uh…the glasses. I’d thought you’d gotten surgery.”

“Contacts. Which I can’t wear while in cryo-sleep.”

“All your damn money and you won’t get corrective fucking eye surgery,” Gavin laughed.

“I’m sorry that I don’t like the idea of lasers in my eyes,” grumbled Elijah.

“It’s a full-proof surgery that’s been around over a hundred years! What exactly could you be afraid of?”

“We all have our irrational fears.”

“Clearly,” sighed Gavin. He shook his head, looking up again and…

It hurt.

He wanted to-

Christ, Gavin wasn’t going to cry! He wasn’t but…

“I feel like you’re abandoning me again,” Gavin whispered.

“This isn’t about us—”

“No! No I don’t want to hear your long winded explanations or your mightier than thou beliefs! I don’t-I just—” Gavin stopped himself before he became too upset. He forced his lips shut, took a deep, shaky breath. Elijah was going to be gone for at least eight years if not more. “I feel like you’re abandoning me, but I know you’re actually not. You…it would be like if you wanted me out of the force. It’s what I do. What I’m good at. And you…it’s not like you timed this opportunity. You…I guess what I’m saying is you should go.”

“Well I am going.”

“That’s not-urgh! I didn’t mean it literally!” groaned Gavin. “I just…for you this is something you have to do. Even if I think it’s stupid, I know…it’s not like I can stop you and I just…I wanted to say I’m going to miss you.”

Elijah blinked in surprise, clearly not having expected that. “You…really?”

Gavin sniffed a bit and hit Elijah in his shoulder. “I know. I was surprised too.”

Elijah rolled his eyes again.  “I know this was sudden. I understand it’s not—”

“No just…just promise me you’ll be safe. That’s all I need to hear ok?” Gavin asked. “I know you get obsessive with problems. But don’t risk your life just because you think the problem is all there is. Ok? You’ve got me.”

“I…I know that,” murmured Elijah.

“Do you?”

“I know that,” he repeated, stressing each syllable now. “And you know, we’ll send a message once a year. When we wake up to recharge and make sure everything is in order. The messages will be delayed by about a month, then four months the second year, and about a year and two months when we arrive due to interference with—”

“I don’t need the details,” snorted Gavin.

“You never could keep up with me.”

“No one can keep up with you, you freak,” Gavin grinned.

Elijah just smiled and said, “The point is, we’ve found a new way to compile messages. It allows us to send more across space in—”

“Don’t need the details,” repeated Gavin.

“Right. The point,” Elijah said again, “is assuming that everything works, the main crew will be able to send personal messages when we’re woken up to make sure everything’s running smoothly. It’s not like I’m going to turn into a ghost for eight years.”

“I’m probably going to Sector QZ7A though,” Gavin immediately said. “There’s been some violent protests asking for peace. The Intergalactic Police Force isn’t involved yet but I’ll probably be shipped out soon.”

“Then I’ll make sure The Company sends it that way. Or wherever you are. I promise,” Elijah smiled. “I…I’m going to miss you too. You know. This isn’t as easy for me as you might believe.”

“Yeah. Yeah I know,” murmured Gavin. He hesitated for a second and then grabbed his brother in a crushing hug. Elijah stumbled a bit, clearly not expecting or used to that kind of affection. Not for a very long time anyways.

Gavin just wrapped his arms around his brother as tightly as possible. He buried his face against the crook of Elijah’s neck. He kissed his cheek and tangled his fingers in his hair even though he knew how Elijah hated people messing with his appearance.

When Gavin did pull back, Elijah immediately went to fix his glasses which had become askew, even though his hair was beyond repair with strands going everywhere now.

“I’ll miss you,” Gavin murmured again.

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll send that message in a year—”

“And I’ll get it in a year and two months. I’m counting down the days already,” smiled Gavin. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

Gavin stayed, watching as the rest of the crew filed into the shuttle. Gavin’s lips twitched upwards as his last image was Elijah trying to fix his hair to no avail before stepping on.

And then he was gone.

“A year…and then two months,” murmured Gavin. The inner doors closed first. Gavin watched the outer ones open, watched the shuttle leave. He let out a long, tired sigh. “Just a year and two months.”

* * *

>>> _Date/March 4 th, 2123_

>>> _Time/14:32_

>>> _[VideoLog] ElijahKamski/Personal1_

>>> _Initiate_ _►_

[Ok. I’ve had breakfast and a fucking sho-god. You’d get a kick out of that. Wouldn’t you?]

 _laughter_.

[Me cursing. I don’t understand how you do this. Going into cryo for weeks or even months at a time. Hopping from colony to colony wherever the IPF wants you.]

 _sigh_.

[I perfected the designs. I’m in my own damn invention but I.]

 _pause_.

[The point is they’re awful and having an actual shower felt amazing after that shit. Then I ate actual food rather than through a tube and.]

 _pause_.

[I honestly couldn’t wait to talk to you. For me it feels like it’s been about three days. But for you.]

 _pause_.

[Before you get all high and mighty on yourself, I don’t regret it. But I still miss you.]

 _pause_. _adjusts glasses_.

[I did a few readings. Made sure everything was how it should be though I got told off on a few because they’d already been done. I think this man, Richards, is trying to prove that he’s as smart as me. He’s not. But I’ll see about trying to do everything myself before he gets his hands on it. I don’t want him screwing anything up for us.]

 _pause_.

[I should probably hurry up before I have to go back into cryo. I need to message Amanda. Carl. And don’t think I’m just saying that to make you feel more important. I did do yours first. I’ll talk to you in a year. Though for you it’ll be a year and two months since this last video log. Bye Gavin.]

>>> _End_.

* * *

>>> _Date/May 16 th, 2123_

>>> _Time/01:24_

Gavin had gotten to his home late, his new home anyways. He did have that one apartment on Earth that he ended up at from time to time. The problem with being in the IPF was Earth was rarely where they needed reinforcements. He’d just dealt with a riot and this was the first time he’d gotten back to his temporary home in twenty-nine hours. He’d been ready to pass out when he’d seen the message from _The Company_.

Gavin sat down and watched it at once. Then he rewound it back, his lips quirking up into a smile as he listened to his brother curse and then break down into a laugh.

“Yeah, I miss you too,” sighed Gavin. Just a little over one year down, seven more to go.

Having a year to think about everything, and remembering that he’d come so close to not saying goodbye…

“Just seven more years. Less than. I can do this. I can,” Gavin murmured, finally turning it off and going to bed.

* * *

>>> _Date/March 7 th, 2124_

>>> _Time/18:38_

>>> _[VideoLog] ElijahKamski/Personal3_

>>> _Initiate_ _►_

_sigh._

[You’re my last log this time. I almost forgot about the cutoff point.]

_pause._

[You can’t dream in cryo. REM sleep can’t occur so it couldn’t have been a dream but.]

_pause._

[You don’t care. Do you? That’s what you’d say. You can’t stand my ramblings.]

_pause._

[But this time I just-well first of all I didn’t get a chance to check any instruments. I swear that moron is going to get in over his head. When we get to our destination, if we can actually land, he’ll probably be the first to get himself killed. Idiot.]

 _pause_.

[But I’m avoiding the conversation. Giving long, rambling speeches like I always do. Like I know you hate.]

 _pause_.

[You’ll probably hate this one too then. Me rambling and you unable to stop it. Well I guess you can because you’re watching a video of.]

_pause._

[I’m sorry. No. What I wanted to get across is I did abandon you when we were kids. You’ve said it and I’ve nodded but just.]

_pause._

[I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for ignoring your anger, thinking it unjust. I’ve never said that and this is why I left your message for last this time. It wasn’t a dream or anything. But something just reminded me that though you’d talked about what happened, I hadn’t ever really responded to you. Just the fact that it’s been two years and then for me it’ll feel like tomorrow, we’ll be at our destination and.]

_pause._

[When I get back, I’ll be better. We-god I don’t even know what you like to do. That’s probably awful.]

_pause. sniff. adjust glasses._

[But we’ll do something. Something together. Once there, the delay will be even longer. You won’t hear from me in over two years. I’ll keep sending responses though. Up until I’m on the last year back. I promise. I’ll talk to you later Gavin.]

>>> _End_.

* * *

>>> _Date/July 15 th, 2124_

>>> _Time/21:52_

It was late when Gavin sat down to watch the latest message from Elijah. As he watched it, he rubbed at his own eyes, mirroring Elijah’s own motions. Why was it so much easier saying things like this from light years away?

All Gavin could do was hope for the best. Hope that Elijah meant what he’d said. Hope that he got back home safe. If only he could send some kind of response back.

It was kind of ironic. Gavin had spent years ignoring Elijah, not talking to him. He should have been used to it. But now it was one of the hardest things he’d ever done.

As he listened to Elijah’s last words, watched him turn it off, Gavin murmured, “See you later Elijah.”

* * *

>>> _Date/April 7 th, 2133_

>>> _Time/13:03_

>>> _11Ys, 1M, 5Ds since_ USS Scoprire’s _Departure_

Gavin focused on the sparks. Not everyone could have fancy mechanics with automated machines and shit fixing their stuff. And there were plenty of people who had old, broken models that no major mechanic would dare touch. It meant Gavin had plenty of work, even if the pay wasn’t great considering how poor most of the customers were.

He was working on an old generator, not in his workshop considering how big it was. He wasn’t supposed to be disturbed but he heard the door being opened behind him. Gavin let out a large groan. The owner had been pretty damn annoying and it had taken forever for him to leave Gavin in peace the first time.

Gavin pulled off the safety mask and tried to force down his irritation, not that he was any good at it. He’d just gotten angrier and angrier in the past years. He might as well just back off and forfeit the job now knowing how he’d likely handle this.

His politest tone ended up being pretty harsh and cold, no surprise there, as he growled out, “Listen I told you—”

“Polite as ever.”

Gavin fully turned around, eyes widening in surprise. “Hank?”

Hank Anderson stood there, arms crossed as he leaned up against the doorframe. “I see you’re still wasting your life in shit holes like this.”

“Better than wasting it at the bottom of a fucking bottle.”

Hank’s brow twitched but he surprisingly didn’t say anything. Not for a few seconds until he sighed and murmured, “I probably deserved that.”

Gavin reeled at the comment. He stood up and walked over, making an over exaggerated sniff in Hank’s direction. “Huh, not drunk.”

“Oh fuck off Gavin—”

“No, you fuck off!” Gavin yelled as he backed off. “I’m not coming back! I would have thought my fucking resignation to Fowler would have made it clear I’m never going back to the IPF.”

“It wasn’t much of a resignation. You threw your coffee in his face and broke his door.”

Gavin let out an involuntary snort at that. He walked away to where his things were. He started to take off his mask fully as Hank kept talking.

“I’m not here on behalf of IPF really. It’s about _The Company_ —”

“Oh great. So they’ve finally bought out the whole fucking IPF, huh? The god damn police force. What’s next? The governments of the worlds?”

“It’s not like that—”

“I’m not fucking interested!” Gavin yelled. “And you should have fucking known! Get out!”

“No!”

Gavin shoved some of his things into his main work bag. He undid the arms of his jumpsuit and pulled it back onto his shoulders though he kept the zipper undone as he grabbed some other things. If Hank was going to be a pushy bastard, then Gavin was just going to ignore him. Or he was at least going to try until Hank grabbed his shoulder.

“Get off—”

“You’re going to be fucking grateful that I came here because they didn’t want you in on this!”

“Well good because I don’t ever want to work with them or the IPF or any of you motherfuckers again!” Gavin yelled pushing him off and away. “Why the hell would you even want to work with me? Huh!? We were never on good terms from the start!”

“Shut up and let me explain you ungrateful little shit.”

“Ungrateful—”

Hank grabbed Gavin again, this time not letting go even as Gavin tried to pull away. Hank pulled him closer, both of them glaring at each other as Hank growled out, “If our positions were switched, I’d want that second chance no matter how god damn small and I’d listen to whatever shit you’d be trying to sell me! Got it? Now do me that fucking courtesy right now.”

Gavin finally quieted. He jerked a little away when Hank finally let go but he didn’t lash out again. Though Hank hadn’t been specific, the way he’d talked was giving Gavin an idea of what this could be about. But it couldn’t be real. It couldn’t.

“A partial message was received approximately three months ago from the _Scoprire_.”

Gavin stepped back. “No.”

“I can show you—”

“You know, this is really fucking sick. You-you at least understood. How would you feel if I came to you talking about your dead son—”

“I was at the hospital when he died,” Hank harshly interrupted. “I-I saw the light leave my boy’s eyes. But there’s a chance your brother’s still out there.”

“It’s been eleven years since he left,” whispered Gavin, his voice breaking despite how hard he was trying to keep it together. “Nine years since I last saw his face. Seven years since I knew something was wrong and six years with confirmation from _The_ fucking _Company_. He should have been home three years ago and he’s not. So don’t try and bullshit me on this.”

“I’m not,” said Hank. He pulled out a recorder. He punched some type of code into it and pressed play.

[This is the eleventh transmission I’ve ate-pted to - but the stor-s on this planet make - pre-ict- We w- pre- Ther- are only - left ali- If - soon - Elijah Kam- s-gning of-]

Gavin took a hesitant step forward. His hand shot out, snatching up the recorder and Hank let him. Gavin pressed play again. He went to the nearest wall, his back hitting it hard as he slumped down and listened again. His ears strained, trying to hear anything in the static. He covered his mouth, tears slipping down his cheeks as he hit it again. This time as it played out, Gavin slumped forward more, hiding his head as he listened to the final bit of noise, the static, then nothing.

“It doesn’t matter,” whispered Gavin.

“Don’t say that. If—”

“You watched your son die. That was your confirmation,” Gavin said, looking up again. “Well even when _The Company_ confirmed _Scoprire_ had stopped responding and something could be wrong, I’d still held out hope. But I got my confirmation eventually. It was the report they gave after sending that one ship out there three years ago. Improved tech, faster, figured they’d zip out and see if there was anything they could salvage but there was nothing. Some space storm or shit. Whatever the cause it doesn’t matter because he’s gone!”

“Gavin, you don’t understand—”

“No you don’t! There’s no way to know when this was sent. There was probably some type of interference, delayed—”

“He could still be out there—”

“Sector B-7CT 92J was cleared!”

“They didn’t go there.”

The denial Gavin was feeling left him. Instead the anger was back. “What?”

“The entire operation was kept secret. It was a completely different Sector of the galaxy and the ship they traveled in was even faster than was publicly reported. The technology was almost as advanced as our ships are now, made specially for the trip.”

Gavin stood up, his shoulders starting to shake just a bit. “Did Elijah know? Did any of them fucking know?”

“I don’t know. _The Company_ hasn’t been willing to say much.”

“Then what was that press shit about?! Was any of that real?! Did they go and look for them at all!?”

“They might have lied,” Hank admitted, “but they told us no. The risk was too great.”

“Too great? Too great for one hundred and eighteen people? For what was apparently the discovery of a lifetime!!!” Gavin yelled as he stepped up to Hank.

Hank didn’t back down, though a sad look did pass over his face. “What they’re dealing with out there, I’ll be honest. I know jack shit about it.”

“Then why the hell did you even agree to it?”

“Because I knew there was a way I could get you on board, if you wanted it.”

“They’re not going to want me—”

“I already convinced them of it. If your brother’s alive, I told them having someone he personally knows there could help calm him down and bring him in. That and I said you were one of the best people I’d trained in IPF and they seemed to want the best on this.”

Gavin finally laughed again, even if it was a sad and wretched sound. “That’s a damn lie and you know it.”

“You’re welcome.”

Gavin shook his head again. He held up the recorder and pressed play again. They both stood in silence, listening to it play out, the last sound of static crackling before disappearing. “What the fuck is _The Company_ playing at?”

“I don’t know,” Hank honestly answered.

“So why risk it? Why help me at all?”

“I had nothing else going for me, not that I wanted their fucking suicide mission when they offered it. Rather die from alcohol poisoning thank you very much.”

Gavin snorted.

“But then I remembered that it was about the ship your brother disappeared on. I told you, if there was the smallest fucking chance to see Cole again, I’d take it. Figured if you wanted that chance, then I’d throw away my life for that. More exciting than sitting behind a fucking desk anyways. So…what’ll it be Gavin?”

Gavin took a deep breath again. He looked down at the recorder and rested his head against it. Now that it was an option…he honestly didn’t know if he wanted Elijah alive. Assuming they had arrived at the time Elijah had given him, that was eight years trapped on some world or in a ship or some shit.

Eight years stuck with who knew how many survivors. God, to put Elijah through all that. Should he wish for that outcome? Or would it be better if he was already dead?

No, wait. It didn’t matter what Gavin hoped for, what was best for Elijah. The point was, the certainty he’d formally felt about his brother’s death was no longer there. No matter how small, he could be alive, suffering, and Gavin couldn’t just stand by and let others do his work for him.

“What’s the team look like?” asked Gavin.

“The people being donated by the IPF are myself, Miller, Chen, a few other names you probably won’t recognize, and you unofficially.”

“I don’t remember working with a Miller.”

“Chris Miller. You met him a few days before you threw the coffee in Fowler’s face.”

“So I’ve already got a stellar reputation amongst them,” snorted Gavin.

“Pretty much. Two independent teams from separate companies have been bought along with a military group. Fifty-six of us altogether. Including you.”

“I’m surprised they aren’t sending more.”

“They think stealth will be a better move and the less people involved, the less likely people will snitch.”

“Stealth? What the fuck do they think we’re going to find out there?”

“No idea.”

“I really don’t fucking like that you keep saying no idea,” groaned Gavin. “But if they have a limited number of people, why the hell would they still agree to me being there? Or you for that matter?”

“Well considering how many missions I’ve gone on in unknown space in my days, they figured my wisdom could be useful.”

“Yeah fucking right.”

“I also don’t have any family that would care if I disappeared,” Hank deadpanned.

“Ah. I’m guessing that was a criteria on their little signup sheet for everyone.”

“Basically,” grumbled Hank. “The lead guy is a former military man, something Allen. Has worked security details on several missions for _The Company_.”

“So a massive prick who’s definitely going to hate all the IPF members, huh?” Gavin said, referencing how the IPF and military jurisdictions had conflicted quite often in the past.

“Oh, one hundred percent,” Hank snorted. He shifted on his feet, crossing his arms as he stared back at Gavin. “So, what’s it going to be?”

Gavin looked back at all his work stuff. And in that split second, it seemed like over half of the past decade was so damn pointless. Nothing but shoving his anger at people and only being somewhat polite so he could get paid and get by from time to time.

It was like his life had been on hold and only now was it finally moving forward. But was it to something better or something far worse than he’d already been living?

He wiped at the few remaining tears on his cheeks. “When do we leave?”


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this! Again, with school and everything I probably won't be able to write very often or be incredibly consistent but I would like to try and keep up with one update per week. We'll just have to wait and see! Also edited the tags a bit. There will be a lot of characters in this but with most just references, decided to cut down on that. Also decided I will mess with the Kamski/Connor ship here but still on the fence about Reed900 because I don't think it'll really fit the story sadly. Anyways, thanks again for the kudos and hope you enjoy!

>>> _Date/April 9 th, 2133_

>>> _Time/14:38_

Gavin stood across from the nameless man.

Ok, well not nameless but he might as well have been. He was just another fucking cog that was _The Company_ and it wasn’t like beyond this meeting Gavin would probably ever see him again. After Gavin’s meeting with Hank, he’d made quick arrangements.

The only thing of real value that he’d cared about was his cat Jones. Thankfully his landlord was pretty partial to him and didn’t mind at all taking care of him. There was definitely a possibility that Gavin would never come back but as long as Jones had a home, he’d be ok. Any other material shit was put into storage and he made sure to pay off the remainder of his current lease even though he wouldn’t be living there.

Figuring out what would happen with all his shit, and Elijah’s too for that matter, was a little harder though. Since Elijah’s supposed death, Gavin had suddenly found himself one of the richest men on Earth. He hadn’t known Elijah had put him as the sole benefactor in the event he didn’t return and it was one of the many things Gavin was going to fucking yell at him for if he was alive (part of him still didn’t believe he was alive but if he was, being angry with him was easier than the alternative).

However, instead of using anything, Gavin had simply frozen all of Elijah’s accounts and the property he’d owned had been gathering dust in the past decade. He hadn’t had any interest in it, hence his measly work as a mechanic and subpar apartment. When he’d accepted Elijah was dead, he probably should have thrown it all to the wolves, but he supposed that just went to show he’d always held onto some for form of hope.

With the possibility of himself not returning though, Gavin didn’t want everything to just go to the government. He did some quick research on charities instead, really just choosing them at random with the only goal that the government of _The Company_ didn’t benefit off of Elijah’s livelihood.

With everything drafted up, only then did Gavin leave.

 _The Company_ had required a series of tests to be done to prove Gavin was fit to serve on the mission. He’d half expected them to try and cut him out through that despite letting Hank bring him in. They would argue that his heart wasn’t good enough or his reflexes had deteriorated over the years even though it would be complete horse shit. However, everything was in order and he was now standing across from one of _The Company’s_ men and being debriefed on the situation.

He was told to sit down, signaling it would take a while. Gavin slowly did, arms still crossed and scowl in place. He listened to what the man had to say.

“Your purpose, and only purpose, is to bring Elijah Kamski in.”

“You seem pretty confident he’s alive,” Gavin growled out. “Seems a little soon considering there was just that splotchy transmission as proof.”

The man just showed a small, meaningless smile. “You know as well as I that _The Company_ compartmentalizes everything. You will not get any more information from me than what they have deemed necessary. It ensures greater security.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is secrecy.”

The man’s smile didn’t waver, his expression perfectly pleasant and yet completely bland. He ignored Gavin’s comment and continued. “It is currently believed Kamski is the lone survivor.”

“Why? What could—” Gavin forced himself to stop the angry questions. He closed his eyes, another growl escaping his throat as he looked away. “You’re not going to say. Are you?”

“Kamski is the lone survivor,” the man simply repeated, expression unchanging. “Due to this extended period of isolation, it is possible he’s been capacitated physically and/or mentally. It’s likely he’s grown complacent in his entrapment and won’t trust the help we’re sending or even wish to leave.”

Gavin didn’t say anything this time, but he did begin to read between the lines. From how the man was wording it, it sounded like Elijah wouldn’t trust people from _The Company_. If Gavin had asked, the man probably would have gone on to explain the possibility of temporary insanity that Elijah could be suffering from but even in this insane situation, Gavin didn’t believe Elijah would have been driven insane. Not like that. He thrived on isolation and problems. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be overwhelmed but it was one of the few reasons why Gavin didn’t completely ignore the possibility that he was alive. He would be fighting to survive and make the best out of even the worst situations possible.

 _The Company_ would likely know this too, having done their own set of evaluations of every member of the _Scoprire_ crew. They had to know his psychology, his predicted behavior. No, there was more likely another reason why Elijah wouldn’t trust _The Company_ but Gavin doubted he’d find out what that was any time soon.

“Your place on this mission is to appease and assure Kamski that following you is in the best interest of everyone should he be unwilling to come back,” continued the man. “In this regard, you are one of our least expendable persons until Kamski is safely retrieved.”

“Thanks,” Gavin sarcastically said.

“I understand Hank Anderson was formally a boss of yours in the Intergalactic Police Force. However, any and all orders are to be taken only in second to Captain Allen’s. Is this understood?”

“Yes,” Gavin replied, only because he didn’t want to drag this conversation out any longer.

“Good. Your departure time is scheduled for tomorrow at exactly nine in the morning where you will shuttle to the _USS Salvare_. Your estimated time in cryo-sleep is six months. Once you arrive, there will be a three month delay in all transmissions sent, not including possible spatial and planetary weather that could interfere. With that in mind, I repeat, Captain Allen should be looked to for any and all instructions. Understood?”

“Yes.”

The man continued for a little longer, giving several more surface level details and Gavin wasn’t able to gleam any more information out of him. Neither did he find anything else that he might be able to read between the lines so to speak. All Gavin could do was nod and agree, finally leaving in a huff after about an hour of talking.

Gavin went to the room _The Company_ had so gracefully got him. He wasn’t hungry but he still got food, knowing he’d miss it once he was on the other side of the galaxy. As he ate, he went to the one bag he was bringing with him. He knew weapons were being provided by _The Company_ , a fact that had Gavin extremely on edge and suspicious as to what was out there. However, he still had his own personal gun from his IPF days with him, just in case.

The rest of the items in the bag were standard issued items for long distance travel, rations and the like that The Company had given him and he’d shoved in there. The only other thing of importance was a pair of glasses. They were in a case that he now took out and carefully looked at as he reluctantly ate.

He hadn’t taken anything out of Elijah’s estate, not his money or trinkets or pieces of stock or anything. But Gavin did have his glasses, old glasses from a time when Elijah had left them at his apartment during their momentarily fixed relationship. Gavin would have thought he’d notice not being able to read shit but unsurprisingly, Elijah didn’t notice a lot when he discovered a new problem he needed to solve.

Gavin had laughed at how stupid he was for leaving them behind. But Elijah had assured him he had others and could buy a new pair easily. Considering he did leave his glasses behind a lot and could never remember where he left them, it would probably do some good having Gavin keep a pair. He had thought it kind of stupid but also kind of sweet so Elijah had done so. It was the only thing of Elijah’s he had and he was bringing it with him now. If he was alive…perhaps he’d need them again.

Eventually, Gavin put up the glasses and finished eating. Now he just had to wait for nine o’clock tomorrow morning to hit.

As he tossed and turned, he realized It was going to be a hard, trying night to fall asleep. Knowing he’d be asleep for the next six months as Elijah presumably just tried to survive during that time didn’t really help either.

Or maybe he’d be stuck in cryo-sleep and all Elijah would be doing was rotting. Again, despite the hope that was dragging him to do this, Gavin couldn’t help but be overly pessimistic on what they’d find. Ultimately, he barely got four hours of sleep and most of it was filled with nightmarish images and echoes of Elijah’s voice which kept him from any last moment of peace.

* * *

>>> _Date/April 10 th, 2133_

>>> _Time/8:47_

Gavin stood with his weight shifted mostly on his right food as he let out a long, exhausted yawn and held his bag with one arm. It definitely didn’t go unnoticed with a glare being shot Gavin’s way but Allen continued his self important speech all the same. Gavin only really half listened, looking around at the men and women in the standard jumpsuits.

He’d gotten to the landing platform apparently just in time for Allen to call the crew to attention. Gavin didn’t know any of the people standing by him though from the glances his way, they knew him. Gavin just let out another yawn over Allen’s talks of unity and superiority. Basically he was playing the game of, my dick is bigger and you’re going to respect that if you don’t want consequences. At the very least Gavin knew Hank would agree with Gavin’s already pretty low opinion of Allen, wherever he was in the crowd.

Allen finished it with, “Is that understood?” The majority of people saluted and responded with yes sir. The few that didn’t Gavin picked up on as being IPF members considering saluting wasn’t really their thing in the police force. Gavin just yawned again in response and broke out of ranks before anyone else, looking for Hank in the crowd.

It wasn’t too hard finding him since Hank was one of the older members and Gavin immediately recognized Tina standing next to him.

“Look at you. Not a rookie anymore, huh Tina?” Gavin said as he bumped fists with her.

“It’s been ages since I’ve even had that word thrown my way,” she grinned. “I have to say, it’s been far less hectic with you gone. I’m pretty sure the average number of veins Fowler bursts on a daily basis decreased by about fifty percent.”

“Don’t worry,” Hank said. “I’ve make sure to keep him pissed off on the daily.”

Gavin snorted. “Thanks Hank.”

“This is Miller by the way,” Hank added, gesturing to the fourth person by them.

“Chris is fine. You seem to be on a first name basis with everyone else and I don’t want to be the odd man out,” he smiled with an offered hand.

Gavin shook it just at the same time Allen seemed to appear with a slight furrow to his brow. He looked them all up and down as he said, “This is exactly what’s wrong with the IPF. You’re just a watered down version of the military, no discipline.”

“Yeah? Well _The Company_ wanted us here so we’re here,” Hank shot back. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing at the moment because I understand what a proper chain of command looks like,” Allen replied. His gaze slowly traveled from Hank to Gavin and then Tina and Chris again. “But let me assure you that once on that ship, all immediate authority will rest with me and should you not comply, I’ll do whatever I deem is necessary to keep order in my command. Is that understood?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Gavin said. He was this far now and he knew _The Company_ actually did need him here. He could afford to test the waters a bit.

Allen stepped forward, looking down at him with another glare. “You may not be expendable now, but should Mr. Kamski be found alive, trust me, you’ll be the least of my concerns.”

They stared each other down, the silence almost suffocating until Gavin said, “What? You want a salute?” He gave a demeaning, careless one with two fingers pointed out. “Yes sir,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Allen didn’t respond, continuing to stare at him for several more seconds before he turned away and disappeared into the crowd. Gavin made a face after his receding form.

“Shit Gavin. Are you trying to get thrown out an airlock?” sighed Tina.

“Hmm, maybe.”

Hank just let out a soft groan as Chris looked on with a slight tinge of worry.

“I’m joking. Besides, he knows he can’t throw me out an airlock,” Gavin added. “At least I’m pretty sure he knows that.”

“Well before you get sucked into the vacuum of space,” Hank dryly said, “let me introduce you to the rest of IPF.”

Gavin let Hank introduce him to everyone just as nine o’clock hit and they were boarded onto the shuttle. Despite it having been years since Gavin had done this, he knew the song and dance. He didn’t have to be told what to do as he arrived at the _Salvare_. System checks started immediately as a final message was sent back to _The Company_ and the ship started on its path.

There wasn’t much for Gavin to do, especially since legally he was just a civilian, even if he was with the IPF members. He got a quick look at the armory, getting an idea of exactly what _The Company_ was sending with them. Then he went to his assigned locker, placing his one bag in there. He got stripped down to the standard underwear and tank top. He knew where the pod rooms were, not really having to get familiar with the inside of the ship as it was still basically the same as any _Company_ run thing. He did go to the nearest terminal though outside the pod room that he was assigned to.

He’d been given his own username and password and quickly typed it out on the loud, clunky keyboard. The green, pixilated interface glowed to life. Gavin went through what records there were. There were the records of the men and women of the _USS Scoprire_ along with very basic information on the solar system and planet they were headed for. Reading the different coordinates compared to what he and the public had been given had Gavin’s blood boiling again, along with making him wonder just how much Elijah had truly know going into the mission.

Gavin quickly tapped through the menus and went back to the _Scoprire’s_ records. He tried hitting enter on the first name that popped up but access was denied. Would it be the same for Elijah’s? He quickly went down the list until he hit his brother’s name. This time when he hit enter, the file actually came up. Gavin wondered if everyone had access to Elijah’s file or if only Gavin did.

He read through the brief description along with going into the medical and psychological records that had been done prior to the departure. There was nothing out of the ordinary or anything that clued Gavin into what was going on behind the scenes.

With the written records examined, Gavin went to the video ones. Only two were there, the ones Elijah had sent to him in the first place. He wondered if the ones sent to Amanda and Carl had been deleted or were invisible, again denying Gavin access. He focused on what he could see for the moment though and hit enter over the titles. The small video display next to the monitor lit up.

[Ok. I’ve had…]

Gavin watched the video play out. In the first year when Gavin had realized something was wrong, he’d watched the two videos repeatedly. But when Elijah had been publicly announced dead, he’d purposefully forgotten about them and locked them away like everything else that reminded Gavin of Elijah.

He was only now just realizing he hadn’t seen his brother’s face in so long.

Gavin touched the monitor, feeling the slight buzz of static electricity under his fingertip. He listened to the first video and then went to the second one. He paused. Then he went back to the first.

He listened as Elijah complained about another scientist who had been on the mission, about how he wasn’t allowed to do several tests despite being more qualified. Was it because more trusted members of _The Company_ had wanted to keep him in the dark? Or had Elijah actually known more and _The Company_ just hadn’t trusted him to lead their science division no matter how smart he was? Both were equally possible.

And now that Gavin knew _The Company_ believed Elijah was alive, it set up another question. Why hadn’t there ever been a third video? Upon arrival, Elijah should have sent something. Unless disaster had immediately struck which Gavin didn’t think likely. Or perhaps Elijah had just gotten distracted with the new planet. That Gavin could believe and by the time he would have sent a video, it was too late. Or perhaps there was another reason. The only way for Gavin to know was if someone from _The Company_ told him, laughably unlikely, or Elijah himself.

Then there was still the fact that Elijah was supposedly the only survivor. Was it just _The Company’s_ way of saying they only cared about him? That if there were other survivors, they didn’t care if they were saved or not? Gavin could see that being the case but he felt it was more likely something more than the transmission _The Company_ had allowed Gavin to hear had been collected.

Gavin let out a soft growl and rubbed his eyes. God, he just wanted to know what was going on.

“You doing alright?”

Gavin only twitched, having sensed someone was coming up behind him. He turned to see Hank standing in the white shirt and boxers already, arms crossed as he watched him with a careful look.

“Fine,” Gavin grumbled in a tone that didn’t invite further questions. “Everything set for departure?”

“Yeah.”

“Well let’s hurry up then.”

Gavin quickly exited his brother’s file and shut down the terminal. He followed Hank into the pod room where all the IPF members were assigned. Again, it may have been years since he’d needed to get into one these but he remembered the process easily. Gavin lay down, the pod automatically prepping itself as Gavin let his arms rest at his side. It was a good thing these things didn’t induce REM sleep but Gavin did not want to imagine what other things his mind could concoct in anticipation of their arrival.

He could hear Allen giving a speech over the intercom but Gavin didn’t really care. He just wanted to hurry up and go to sleep and wake up at that planet. He pushed the button on the side, fully initiating the sequence as the lid completely closed and sealed.

Gavin closed his eyes.

* * *

>>> _Date/October 15 th, 2133_

>>> _Time/10:35_

Despite remembering exactly what cryo-sleep was like, Gavin hadn’t actually done it in some time and his body had grown complacent in that time. Six months was also a relatively long time for him and as he sat up, what little was in his stomach quickly got thrown up.

Thankfully, Tina had pushed a bucket in front of him just in time. He could hear only one other person puking their guts out though he was really more focused on himself and spitting out the pieces still stuck in his mouth and nose.

“Now who’s the rookie?” Tina snorted.

Gavin flicked her off, spitting out what remained as he wiped his mouth and pushed himself to his feet. At the same time, the intercom came to life and Gavin heard Allen’s beautiful voice again, announcing their arrival and calling everyone to their stations.

“No shit,” mumbled Gavin as he left the pod room and went straight to the showers like most people. He had no idea how long they’d be on the surface of the planet so he might as well take advantage while he had it. After that, he went to his locker. He got dressed and double checked his bag, looking at the glasses for a split second. God, now that it was really upon him, Gavin didn’t know what he hoped to find.

He slung it around his shoulders and grabbed everything else he’d need as he went to his assigned shuttle’s docking spot, eating the first of many tasteless rations as he walked like everyone else. His stomach kept telling him to stop but he’d need his strength after being stuck in cryo for so long.

He arrived at the docking spot and unlike the one that had gotten them all up there, this one was filled with its own section of weaponry which had already been stalked up by the time Gavin got there. It also had space for rations and other small things they might need. Each of these smaller shuttles would carry a portion of the crew, splitting them up into six groups that would be deployed around the planetary area that they believed Elijah was still in.

Some IPF members were with other people. Thankfully Gavin was still stuck with Hank, Tina, and Chris along with five military types. Of course Allen wouldn’t allow Hank to lead considering his opinion of the IPF, so some other woman stood in front of their small group. She, like all other subordinate leaders, had received a report from Allen. It was seemingly too quick and Gavin wondered if Allen had woken himself up early to get all this done and ready for everyone else. Even if he was a dick, at least it seemed he was efficient.

“The planet has high speed outer winds and storms. There’s a twelve percent chance our shuttle could be broken up before we even land,” said their new leader. “There is also some expected solar interference. The _Salvare_ has been equipped to handle the blasts but it will likely cause communication errors between us and the ship, and with other groups on the surface. It is currently believed that the solar interference was what initially caused the _Scoprire_ to be put out of commission and perhaps even jettisoned into space as there is no evidence the entire structure crashed on the planet. Air is breathable but I want everyone to remain in their EMU until we confirm there is no dangerous or unknown toxins in it. Once down there, our group will be split in half. We’ll survey our first expanse of land today and I want everyone back at the shuttle by eighteen hundred hours exactly. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” everyone said in unison, even Gavin if only to keep from distracting people and slowing down the process. He was here. He just wanted to get in the damn shuttle and figure out what the fuck had happened now.

“Good. Then we’ll commence with boarding.”

Gavin got on quickly, strapping himself in as their pilots undocked them. He couldn’t see anything outside from where he was sitting but he knew the moment they entered the atmosphere. Their commander’s words of high speed winds had been a fucking understatement and that twelve percent chance of crashing felt like it had jumped up considerably. All Gavin could do was hold on as the shuttle shook, harder and harder before all the pressure suddenly seemed to disappear and they’d gotten through.

He wasn’t the only one that let out a relieved sigh as he felt the shuttle go through lower rungs of the planet’s atmosphere before slowing even more. Gavin heard the telltale signs of the landing legs descending before they actually landed with a hard bump.

Their commander came out of the front of the shuttle and said, “Get suited up.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. Like she actually needed to say that. What else would they do?

He grabbed the extended EMU unit that would cover his face and filter all air along with getting his weapons in hand. His IPF pistol was already at his side but it definitely wouldn’t hurt to pack some extra heat.

Everyone already had their bags with them containing emergency rations and the like in case they couldn’t make it back to the shuttle and once everyone was ready, they lined up at the door. Their commander turned to them, splitting them into the two groups before they finally stepped onto the planet. Gavin cursed a little when she said he was stuck with her but at least Tina would be in their smaller team too.

“Good luck,” Hank muttered.

“Thanks,” snorted Gavin as they watched the doors finally open.

Gavin stepped onto the ramp and down into the shallow patch of water they’d landed in. It was weird, looking around at the alien world. He’d been to a number of planets in his time at the IPF. There were colonies around the Earth, whether they be citizen encampments, prison ones, work ones, or a combination, Gavin was used to setting foot on other planets.

But he’d always known what was headed his way, what they might find and the risks involved. This was completely alien and even worse, there was a good chance they’d been lied to about something on this planet. _The Company_ knew more than they were saying to get everyone to come and now Gavin had a feeling they were about to find out what it was.

With everyone out of the shuttle and the door securely closing behind them, the leader spoke into her comm. announcing their successful landing. Gavin could hear it echoed in his ears. They all waited for some kind of response. There was something said, or at least Gavin thought he heard something like acknowledgement, but they didn’t get much else.

“For now, assume that should you need help, only the other team will be within contact range.” Everyone nodded in understanding. “Move out.”

With another longwinded sigh, Gavin watched Hank and Chris go their way as he fell in step with Tina. He looked at the surrounding foliage, the mountains ahead of them. His eyes narrowed in on a particular space that they seemed to be headed for. “It looks like something must have broken through in the trees up there. Probably a while ago assuming these things have a similar life span to the trees we know,” Gavin said.

The leader looked back at him and Gavin finally looked to the patch on her chest that had her name on it, Sind. Considering he was going to be stuck with her for the next few hours, he might as well learn her damn name.

“My thoughts exactly. Perhaps the civilians do have some use after all,” she mused.

“I was in IPF.”

“Like a said. Civilian,” Sind replied.

Gavin rolled his eyes and he could see Tina doing the exact same thing next to him. Well glad to know apparently everyone on this god damn mission had the same opinion of their division as Allen did. Gavin looked to the other guy with them, Markesan, but he was completely stone faced. Yeah, this team didn’t feel divided at all.

With another sigh, Gavin simply took in as much of the surrounding area as he could as they started their hike. Besides the large possibility that something had damaged the tree line above them, he couldn’t see any other evidence of life. Perhaps if there was some crash up there, they had advanced in a different direction.

As they left the shallow lake, Gavin took in the large trees, noting that if they had a similar growth pattern to Earth trees, then they’d remained undisturbed for a considerable amount of time to get as big as they had. The thick foliage they had to cut through supported that notion as they went over the forest floor, finally starting a steeper, upper climb. About two hours in, they took a swift break to simply look over the current area they were in, Sind calculating the time it would take to get up and back. She decided they should still be able to make it in time and they were about to continue on their way when Tina suddenly held her hand up to stop them.

“Hold on a second,” she softly murmured.

“What?”

Tina held a finger to her lips and carefully looked around. Gavin didn’t make a sound, trusting Tina to tell them whatever the hell she was on about.

The silence around them felt strained and Gavin could tell Sind was getting annoyed when Tina finally whispered, “Do you hear that?”

Gavin tried to strain his ears even more, frowning slightly as he tried to understand what Tina was getting at. After a moment of searching for anything auditory besides his own breathing and heartbeat, he replied, “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly,” whispered Tina. “There’s nothing.”

The implications of that didn’t really hit Gavin at first.

“No insects,” Sind finally said.

“So?” asked Gavin.

“There’s no animals,” Tina explained. “And no insects. There’s the plants but…nothing else. Just silence. Why are there no animals?”

Now Gavin was frowning as that couldn’t be right. No animals? Of any kind? That didn’t make since. With this much plant life, something else had to have formed and grown with it, right?

Their small group slowly looked around, as if expecting something to jump out at them but nothing did.

“We need to keep heading up. Move out,” Sind said and all Gavin could do was follow, even as he continued straining his ears against the silence around them.


End file.
